I'll Never Forget You
by Little Restless
Summary: "- Rose? – Então seu sotaque preencheu toda minha audição e meu corpo tremeu, involuntariamente. E odiasse eu o quanto quisesse, eu nunca o esquecerei." UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.


_[…]He asked me for a favor_

_Asked me a question_

_Asked me to make an exception_

.

Paradoxo.

Talvez essa seja uma boa palavra para me definir.

Boa não, ótima.

Sempre me mantive presa a um pseudosonho e, ainda sim, desacreditada, fincada na realidade dura, nua e crua. Sem fogos de artifícios ou borboletas voando no estômago.

Entretanto, talvez – mas esse talvez sendo um sim -, a coisa mais tola que possuo – meu coração – desejava essa efêmera palavra denominada de felicidade.

O que aprendemos que felicidade não é um estado constante, que na verdade são pedaços soltos da vida, não é? É?

Poderia eu antigamente ter certeza, poderia. Hoje não mais.

.

O gosto amargo do café descia aquecendo minha garganta. Um dia qualquer de novembro, o começo do inverno. Usava grossos agasalhos e ainda sim sentia meus dedos congelarem. Meu queixo batia levemente. Era uma temporada rigorosa.

A maioria das pessoas, as que eu conheço – é claro, tinham um repúdio por inverno. Particularmente, gosto e demasiadamente. Uma pessoa como eu, claramente apaixonada pela solidão, adora buscar a quentura no meio das cobertas para se embalar na leitura de um livro.

Era de longe a minha atividade favorita.

Depois de uma cansativa aula de literatura, relaxar em minha cafeteria favorita – e única, pois sou uma pessoa que detesta inovar -, aquecendo-me e continuando a ler, com breves pausas para acompanhar o cair da neve pela janela, talvez fosse minha segundo atividade favorita.

Não sou boa em definir meus gostos e afazeres.

"O caçador de pipas" era minha vítima da vez. Ainda estava no terceiro capítulo, era um livro que exigia certo foco de atenção. Gostava o jeito que Amir assumia seu egoísmo. Além da maioria das pessoas serem assim, ainda eram hipócritas, afirmando ao contrário.

E um detalhe tolo - mas que sempre chamava minha atenção - era a descrição dos personagens, detalhados exuberantemente e me perdia imaginando-os.

- Hm... O caçador de pipas – Uma voz soou em meu ouvido esquerdo, fazendo-me despertar – É um livro muito peculiar, tem coragem para estar lendo-o.

Na maioria das vezes, ignoro qualquer tipo de aproximação inusitada, entretanto, o sotaque e a voz grossa me soaram um canto extremamente atraente e não pude evitar subir meu olhar.

- Estou testando meus limites literários – Me limitei a responder ainda mantendo o contato visual.

Suas esferas eram grandes e chocolates, chamando muita atenção. Não que a composição de seu rosto fosse desagradável, muito pelo contrário. Sua pele era morena, seu rosto era comprido com maxilar forte, típico masculino, emoldurado em cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro. Europeu, com toda certeza.

- Vejo então uma leitora que gosta de arriscar – Seus lábios penderam para o lado, formando um miúdo sorriso – Acharia muito atrevido de a minha parte sentar com você?

Foi realmente uma pergunta intrigante. Era sim um pouco de atrevimento e, milagrosamente, isso não me irritou.

- Talvez – Abaixei a cabeça na tentativa de evitar que visse meu meio sorriso – Mas por mim, tudo bem.

Ele então se sentou, sem quebrar nosso contato visual. Fez uma cara pensativa por alguns segundos e depois revirou os olhos, como se fosse absurdo.

- Uma grande falta de educação minha – Ele estendeu a mão direita – Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov.

- Rose Hathaway – Apertei sua mão.

Mesmo que um ato comum e quase banal, ali estava selado um acordo. O acordo de que ele não seria mais um civil sem importância pela minha vida.

.

_Said he'd been thinking it over_

_Said he's had a change of heart_

.

Seus lábios quentes cobriam o meu totalmente, com seu toque aveludado de sempre, me transbordando. Nós estávamos enroscados sob as cobertas, suas mãos cálidas estavam em minhas costas e seus grandes dedos dedilhavam minha pele, me causando arrepio.

Tudo nele me fazia ter essa reação.

Seu calor, seu toque, sua respiração, tudo. Tudo nele era um motivo de sorrir. Tudo nele era motivo para meu peito sufocar por algo que tinha medo de dizer.

_- Roza..._

Recostei minha cabeça em seu peito e poderia ficar ali, perdida, por horas. Apenas degustando do calor e a sinfonia de seu batimento cardíaco. Sentindo seu peito inflar a cada respirar.

- Nós temos que levantar – Disse e depois ronronou, como um animal preguiçoso. – Tenho que ir trabalhar e você tem prova logo pela manhã.

Fiquei fazendo círculos em seu peito e suspirei.

- Eu sei – Abracei seu tronco – Mas, realmente, não quero ir. – Apertei-o ainda mais.

Uma risada breve preencheu o quarto.

- Não era tão irresponsável assim quando nos conhecemos, Rose.

- Em grande parte é culpa sua.

Subi minha cabeça, movi em sua direção e tomei seus lábios nos meus, pela milésima vez naquele dia, ainda. Ele era tão quente. Massageei-os e mordisquei o lábio inferior e pedi passagem, para aprofundar e ele prontamente atendeu.

Não tinha uma grande experiência em quesitos de namorados, beijos e performances sexuais, na verdade – a ultima em questão – nenhuma. Uma pessoa embalada desde pequena pela solidão, como eu, não tinha o que comparar. E mesmo que tivesse, Dimitri estava fora de questão. Parecia que tudo nele era propositalmente irresistível.

Suas mãos foram para minha cintura, apertando-a. Trocou nossas posições e logo estava sob ele e ainda estávamos dançando sensualmente com nossas línguas. Meu coração batia acelerado - eu sabia que estava entregue, apaixonada e quando esta em uma situação dessas, a vontade de falar em voz alta é incontrolável, e ainda tinha medo de pronunciar tais palavras – então, fiz o máximo que pude, beijei-o com minha alma, se fosse possível.

Sua mão deslizou para meu quadril, repetindo o mesmo movimento que na cintura e depois começou a subir, levando minha blusa junto. Seus lábios estavam já trabalhando magnificamente em meu pescoço quando o despertador soou, pela quinta vez, nos despertando.

Ele suspirou pesado e tombou seu peso em cima de mim, ficou um tempo em silêncio, até que depositou um ultimo beijo na minha pele exposta. Desprendeu-se de mim e antes de se levantar por completo beijou-me a testa.

- A vida e tempo infelizmente não param _Roza_. Vamos.

.

_He thinks he's made a grave mistake_

_[…]_

_You make things so easy_

.

De costas para Dimitri, apertei minhas pálpebras com tentativa que minhas lágrimas não rolassem. Apertei meus lábios, um contra o outro. Lembrei-me rapidamente de todas as vezes em que lia a mocinha do livro sofrendo e derrubando lágrimas em situações como essas, sempre achei-as fracas e repetia incessantemente que nunca seria uma delas.

Nunca.

Meu orgulho tinha uma grande proporção nos sentimentos que me dominavam e eu gostava de alimentá-lo. Certas vezes, na calada noite, havia sim chorado por esse russo inconveniente, irritante – e tenho muitos adjetiveis amáveis para descrevê-los, mas pouparei -, circunstância essa absolutamente normal de um relacionamento. Não era para mim, mas aprendi.

Porém, ouvir tais palavras fora como perfurar meu coração, sem misericórdia alguma.

- Roza, por favor... – Seu tom era desesperado – Desculpe. Desculpe-me, estou muito confuso com tudo isso.

Passei a mão por meus cabelos, bagunçando-os. Nunca, em tão poucos segundos, me sentira tão esgotada e abalada.

- Nós nos envolvemos tão rápido, nos entregamos tão rápido a esse amor, não é? – Parou de frente para mim, ajoelhando-se – É um amor tão intenso que me assusta, Rose. Assusta-me e mesmo assim não tenho medo de admitir: eu a amo. – Encostou sua testa na minha – Só que temos rumos diferentes. Estamos desgastados, você sabe que sim, estamos sufocados pelas diferenças, pelos problemas.

Comecei a sentir uma ardência em meu nariz e sabia que o choro estava por vir. Soltei-me dele, voltando a ficar de costa. Minha respiração era densa e minhas mãos tremiam de raiva, desespero e tristeza.

- Eu... – Um nó em minha garganta obstruía minhas palavras – Eu sabia que não deveria ter cedido. Cedi a você, cedi ao amor e ele sempre acaba em um único ponto. Esse. – Ri amargamente – Sempre me cuidei ao máximo, mas agora o destino deve estar rindo de mim, dizendo baixinho "como é tola". Refiz todos meus conceitos e me entreguei.

Limpei rapidamente a lagrima que escorreu e me lembrei de respirar.

- Mas, uma hora, o pseudosonho que construí sobre nós tinha que acabar, enfim.

-Não, Rose, não é isso! – Segurou meu rosto em suas mãos e começou a passear com a ponta do nariz em toda extensão – Só acho que precisamos de tempo. Estamos sempre brigando, não sabemos mais por que continuamos juntos, por que às vezes o amor não basta. Só preciso de respostas...

.

_[…]he came back, he came back_

_Sat down at the table, and for the last time_

_Said he's finally made up his mind_

_He wonders if it's not too late_

_It's not too late because_

.

Se então tivesse certa a frase sobre a felicidade, discordaria com plenitude. E bons argumentos. Felicidade para mim era uma pessoa.

Depois então de um civil virar Dimitri, tive que me acostumar com Dimitri virar novamente apenas um civil. O que jamais seria, mas o queria nós, seres humanos, sem nossos fingimentos? Absolutamente nada.

Somos feitos de ilusões, fingimentos, entregas, escolhas erradas e arrependimento. Digo de um modo mais simples: somos amargura.

Fora tão natural deixar minha vida solitária por Dimitri, mas voltar para ela era demasiadamente doloroso, apesar de reconfortante. Como já disse, sou um paradoxo. Tudo dentro de mim se contradizia e ironicamente gostava desse meu jeito absurdo.

Voltei à antiga rotina e agora estou novamente na cafeteria, só que diferente de quando o conheci, não lia uma filosofia, eu estava fazendo a filosofia. Um trabalho tinha como teses se felicidade implicava amor ou vice e versa.

Pensar nisso me levou a relembrar toda minha história vivida com Dimitri em dois anos e meio.

Felicidade e amor o implicam.

O tempo que ele havia pedido se tornaram meses. Três precisamente. Todas as noites eu sentia frio, e, contraditoriamente, meu coração queimava por sua ausência. Eu não o procurei, ainda restava dignidade em mim, mas devo admitir que, algumas vezes – quase muitas, ligava para ele no meio da madrugada só para ouvir sua voz rouca recém-acordada.

Oh, eu sei. Sou muito patética.

Mas o amor é patético, um patético que alimentamos. E que não basta, acrescentando isso ri internamente e amargamente.

E o mais ridículo de tudo é que estou aqui, fazendo meus afazeres o esperando. Ontem recebi sua ligação. Quando ouvi sua voz direito e intencionalmente dirigida a mim, meu coração se acalentou.

O motivo dele era que já havia uma resposta para o tempo que havia pedido e que precisa reparar um erro que cometeu.

Se fosse antes de conhecê-lo e criar todo esse sentimento inútil, eu jamais daria a chance que ele se explicasse, entretanto, como fazer quando o coração já domina a razão? Então permiti ouvi-lo.

E o mais paradoxo de tudo, era amá-lo e odiá-lo.

Odiava o fato de ele ter rompido todas as barreiras que demorei anos erguendo de uma maneira fácil e simples, muito eficaz, também. Acho que já deixei claro que sou uma apaixonada que odeio o amor e o ser amado.

- Rose? – Então seu sotaque preencheu toda minha audição e meu corpo tremeu, involuntariamente.

E odiasse eu o quanto quisesse, eu nunca o esquecerei.

.

_I'll never forget you_

_I'll never forget you_

_You made me so angry_

_I'll never forget you_


End file.
